Denying Love
by crazeblaze
Summary: Jelsa, Hiccstrid, Kristanna, Flyunzel etc. included! Elsa is a strong, independent, gorgeous and extremely feisty. Jack is the fun-loving bad boy that every girl wants. They have been best friends forever, but now its starting to change. Will Elsa let him in? Read to find out... ;) Please comment!
1. Intro

**HEY GUYS! Ok so this is just an intro so you can better understand the group and their story. Enjoy!**

Arendelle University is a top college that is beachfront. The crystal blue waters and fine black white at the beach is a favorite place of most all Frost is the hottest and most popular guy at AU. He is bad boy in every way with his motorcycle, beautiful blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. His famous mischievous smirk and bad boy demeanor is a magnet to any girl in a mile radius. He likes to mess with people, especially Elsa. Although they fight all the time they have remained friends since the first grade. Elsa Winters is a talented artist and creative law student, who works as a model to pay for college. She is strong, independent, gorgeous, extremely feisty, and strong as hell. Anna Winters, Elsa's sister, is an increasingly popular singer and dancer whose energy, smile, and beauty can brighten a room. Anna's style is mostly hip-hop and jazz, and makes her money as a street performer. Anna's boyfriend Kristoff is the love of her life. Elsa's other best friend, Astrid Hofferson is a rebel as well, they have a lot in common. Their athletic ability, blonde hair, and their beauty are some of many. Astrid's boyfriend Hiccup Haddock is a smart, handsome guy who gets along with everyone. He is good friends with Jack and enjoys engineering and building things. Sandy Manson is a quiet yet friendly guy with sandy blond hair and hazel brown eyes. Sandy's girlfriend Tooth North is a crazy chick with a crazy personality and multi colored hair. Aster Bunnymund is a loud, australian dude who likes to play pranks on people. He likes anything in the outdoors too, like camping and hiking. Merida Brave has a flirty relationship with Aster, with their like personalities and thick accents pushing them together. Merida has bright orange hair and cute freckles. She has an extreme passion for shooting a bow and arrow, and beating the crap out of people who annoy her, which are two things she has in common with Elsa. Flynn Rider is The good-looking flirt of the group, although he is definitely in love with his hot girlfriend Rapunzel. Rapunzel Towers is a long blond haired girl with freckles. She and Elsa enjoy painting together in their free time. Ariel Triton is a bright red head whose passions include surfing, swimming, and kissing her boyfriend Eric Shipton. Eric is a cute guy with black hair who is a lifeguard and loves swimming. Belle is a book fanatic who spends equal amount of time in library as she does sleeping. Sven Render is the best friend of Kristoff. Kristoff is a tull, buff, funny guy with blonde hair. He is deeply in love with his girlfriend Anna. Coco is Elsa's best friend from birth. She has brown hair, hazel eyes, and is as cute as a puppy. she is loyal goofy, and can make anyone smile.


	2. Flirting

It was a month into college and everyone was already settled into their dorms at the University of Arendelle. The whole group went to same college, and had their choice of roommates. Although the males and females were separated into different houses, "The Blue House" for the girls and "The Red House" for the boys, they always ended up hanging out in one of the groups dorm together. The rooms were organized like this; Astrid Hofferson, Elsa Winters, Ariel Triton, and Merida Brave room #B300. Anna Winters, Rapunzel Towers,Tooth North, and Belle Rose in room #B301. Hiccup Haddock, Jack Frost, Sandy Manson, and Flynn Rider in room #R445. Eric Shipton, Aster Bunnymund, Kristoff Bjorgman, and Sven Render in room #R446. Everyone's in room #B300 hanging out. everyone has their own bedroom in the makeshift apartment. The light blue colored living room is fairly large, with a few couches, a TV, a small kitchen, etc. (Elsa's bed is aqua-blue with the headboard looking as though it was made of ice or a foggy glass. Beside her bed sparkly, metal snowflakes hung on the wall, spelling out her name.) Jack sits, headphones in his ears, on a couch leaning against the arm, while Elsa rests her head on his thigh. Everyone else sits on a couch or the floor.

 **9:10 In Elsa's Room**

"Alright. I'm officially bored." Aster says.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aster. I'm totally fine over here. I've got a girl between my legs and music in my ears" Jack says as he puts his hands behind his head and laughs.

"Shut up you perv." Elsa yawn as she sits up and stretches. Elsa stands up and walks behind him. She reaches over the couch and hits him with a pillow.

"Hey! My face!" He yells.

"I know. It bothers us too, Jackie boy." Aster says.

The entire group laughs.

Elsa gets up and walks to her closet. She grabs a blue hoodie with the sleeves cut off and a slit running from the arm hole to the middle on each side. She picks out a pair of white short shorts and walks into her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Belle asks.

"I'll be right right back I'm gonna change outta my PJ's." She says as she shuts the door.

"Can I watch?" Jack asks as he laughs.

"Shut up!" She yells as she opens the door and chucks a shoe at him.

The shoe hits him on the the back of the head with a 'thump'.

"Oww! Shit that hurt!" He says as he rubs the back of his head.

The whole room laughs at him as Elsa joins the group wearing the stilted hoodie with a tube top underneath, the shorts, and one white converse shoe.

"where's my other shoe?" Elsa asks as she looks around.

"Probably lodged in the back of Jack's head." Hiccup says with a chuckle.

Elsa finds her shoe under the kitchen table and puts it on. Jack smirks at her. _She is cute when She's angry._ **(Their thoughts are going to be italicized. You can pretty much guess whose thoughts are who. It shouldn't be too difficult. Let me know in the comments. Xoxo ~ Aqua)**

"Elsa I'm taking you for a ride." Jack says.

"Jack... I don't..." Elsa starts about to say no.

Jack gives her the puppy dog eyes and pleads "Come on Elsa like we used to." He says with a pout.

"Fine." Elsa says in defeat. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He says as he hands her a helmet and hops on his motorcycle. Elsa hops on after putting on the helmet, then wrapping her arms around him. As they speed off down the street, Elsa looks at all the little shops they are passing to try and figure out where they are going. He pulls of the main road and heads towards the beach.

"You're taking me to the beach?" Elsa says smiling. "I love the beach during winter. It's so pretty."

"I know. That's why I took you." He says smiling

~~~~~~Jack and Elsa spend hours hanging out at the beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Elsa walk through the door of her dorm to find all of their friends staring at them.

"What happened?" Jack asks shutting the door behind them.

"I don't know Jack. You tell us. Where have you guys been?" Merida asks **(The thing with Merida is she has a really strong accent but i don't want to use incorrect grammar just to help you imagine the accent. I'm sorry if you disagree but if I was reading it I would find it kind of annoying if i had to try to figure out what she was saying you know? If you want to you can do what I do and just imagine it. Sorry! Xoxo ~Aqua)**

"We were just hanging out at the beach..." Elsa says.

"Sure. 'Hanging out'" Flynn says with air quotes.

"Shut up Eugene." Jack says, "You know its not like that."

"No need to get defensive Jack I was just joking.

JAck just grunts and hops on the couch.

"Alright I'm off to help Coco move into her apartment. See ya guys later." She yells as she walks through the door.

30 seconds later she walks back through the door mumbling that she forgot her bag.

 **12:50 In Coco's New Apartment**

"Thanks so much for helping me out Elsa." Coco says gratefully

"No problem babe. Anything for my favorite bitch" She jokes, causing Coco to laugh.


	3. Truth or Dare

**2:10 am In Punzie's room**

"Let's do something!" Merida says with a sigh.

"How about truth or dare?" Flynn suggests.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Who wants to go first?" Hiccup asks.

"I'll go!" Anna says bouncing excitedly.

"Hmm. I pick you punzie!" She says.

"Alright. Truth or dare?" Punzie asks.

"Truth...no dare! Be nice." Anna says.

"I dare you….to rub toothpaste all over your face… and leave it there for the rest of the game." She says after some thought.

"OMG! Punzie. I said be nice." Anna says in shock as everyone laughed.

Punzie ran to the bathroom and grabbed a tube of toothpaste before running back to the room to hand it to Anna. Anna reluctantly holds it from her hands, takes the cap off and pauses.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone chants with laughter.

Anna squeezes a glob of toothpaste into her hand and begins to slowly rub it on her face like a face mask. Everyone screams with laughter at the disgusted look on her face. Once she covers her whole face she sits with surprise.

"Ok..at first it was really gross… but now it feels somewhat minty and refreshing!" She says at last.

Everyone bursts with laughter again at the thought of liking toothpaste smeared on your face.

"Alright Punzie. Your turn to pick someone." Flynn says as he nudged her.

"Ok...ok no need to rush." she says with a nervous laugh.

"I pick you Belle." Punzie shouts.

"Truth or dare." Belle asks with a silly smile.

"Uhhh Truth." Punzie says with a sigh.

"Have you ever thought another guy was hot while you were dating Flynn?" Belle says with a giggle.

"ohhhhhh!" Everyone chuckles.

Punzie blushed with a look of complete and utter embarrassment.

"Well...have you Punzie?" Flynn says with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

Rapunzel puts her face in her hands.

"Come on Rapunzel! Don't be a chicken!" Astrid yells.

"Watcha afraid of Punzie? I thought you were a good girl…." Elsa says with a wink as she turns on the song 'Good Girl' by Christina Aguilera. Everyone bursts into a fit of laughter as Jack and Flynn Jump up and start dancing as though they are show girls. The other boys join in as they start to do the leg kicks. All the girls are at the point of tears as Flynn takes center stage and lip-syncs the words.

The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL

The bag is Dior, Agent Provocateur

My address today, L.A. by the way

Above Sunset Strip, the Hills all the way

My rings are by Webster, they make their heads twirl

They all say "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"

What?! I am a good girl

B.H. I adore, Rode-O L'amore

Breakfast Polo Lounge, and poolside for sure

The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at nine

Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's divine

You know I have found, the word's gone around

They all say my feet never do touch the ground

What?! I am a good girl

Elsa stops the songs just as Aster attempts a split.

"Stop. Stop" She says out of breathe. "We can't take anymore. I can't breath, and I think astrid is dead."

As she says this everyone whips their heads around to see Astrid laying on her bed gasping for air as she laughs. Merida was snorting, Ariel was rolling on her bed with laughter, tooth, belle and all the guys were laughing while Anna and Elsa hung onto each other as they tried to breath, and Rapunzel just blushed and giggled as she covered her mouth.

"Why did you stop? I was doing great!"Jack asks Elsa.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Astrid says as she hangs her arm around hiccup's neck.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"It's getting really late. We should all go back to our dorms." Eric says with a yawn.

"You're right. Who knew laughing could be so tiring?" Belle says.

Everyone goes back to their dorms and got ready for bed.

 **In Elsa's room**

"You and Jack will not stop flirting! It's so cute." Ariel says dreamily.

"What are you talking about? Jack and I were not flirting." Elsa says with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Yes you were!" Astrid, Ariel, and Merida all yell at the same time in response.

"Jack and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. That is never gonna change. Besides, Jack has practically every girl throwing herself at him. Why would he like me?" Elsa rambles on.

"Elsa! Are you blind or something? Do you not see the obvious attraction between you two? The love is undeniable!" Astrid yells the last part dramatically.

"Please. The love is definitely deniable. He is…. Jack. My best friend. Not anything...else." She says swallowing the bad taste that the words left in her mouth. Elsa had been denying everything. Any emotions she had for anyone or anything ever since... _Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show._

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Ariel asks concerned.

"Huh? W-what? Yeah I'm fine." Elsa says shaking off the dark haze that just came over her.

"I'm gonna go." Elsa says as she grabs her jacket and her bag.

"What? Where are you going? It's almost 1 in the morning."

"Don't worry I'll be back. seriously I'm fine." Elsa says as she closes the door behind her.

Astrid picks up her phone and dials Jack.

"Hey Jack. It's Elsa. She just left. No she didn't say where. Just go get her. Okay. Thanks Jack. Bye." Astrid Hangs up the phone.


	4. The Garage

**HEY GUYS! Okay so here's the thing, I had to update the second chapter because I accidentally posted the rough draft instead of the final draft of that chapter. So if you was go check that out I would really appreciate it. I'm so sorry about it. Totally my fault! Any ways, so if you remember in the last chapter we ended with Elsa leaving into the night and all that stuff. If you don't remember...then go read it. I plan on revealing what happened that night in later chapters. BTW Elsa is just really naive and unaware of her beauty, she isn't trying to get attention or anything like that. Just keep that in mind while you read this. Sorry this one is so short I just needed to get this update out to you guys ASAP! Comment! Okay enjoy! xoxo ~ Aqua**

 **The next day, early afternoon. At the Garage.**

Elsa rides into the auto shop on her black motorcycle. She takes off her helmet and shakes out her hair.

"Hey Guys. What's up?" Elsa says as she hops off her bike.

The garage is where Jack and Flynn work, and where Hiccup, Sandy, Aster, and Elsa like to hang out. Elsa walks in the open garage door and hangs her bag on the hook where everyone's keys and jackets were placed. All the boys including the other workers looked up and their jaws dropped. Elsa was in a pair of black pumps, black booty shorts, a black bustier and a white leather jacket. Her platinum blonde hair was loose and flowing as the fan in the garage blew in her face, she had expertly done make up with long lashes and winged eyeliner.

"What?" She asks totally clueless.  
"Whaa…" Flynn startes to say something but no real words come out.

"Uhhh…" Hiccup mumbles.

Jack opens his mouth but didn't even try to say something. Every guy in the garage was staring at her.

"Why are you all looking at me? What is my bra showing or something?" She jokes and chuckles.

"Holy shit." Jack says, the shocked look still on his face.

"What?" She says still with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok seriously it's getting creepy now. Can someone tell me what is going on?" She says now just looking confused.

"Why are you wearing…" Jack starts.

"And looking.." Flynn adds.

"And like that?" Hiccup finishes.

"Oh! My outfit! I just came from a modeling shoot and I didn't really feel like changing so I just decided to come straight here. What's wrong with the way I look?" She says with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait you actually model? I thought that was a joke." Aster says with a surprised look.

Elsa ignores the comment.

"Nothing wrong.. definitely not wrong. It's just we've never really seen you all… you know." Jack replies.

"Hot." Flynn finishes.

"Oh my god! you guys are such dogs!" She yells with a laugh.

She takes off her jacket and hangs it on a hook.

"I just wanted to say what's up. I'll see ya guys later." She says as she gets on her helmet. She hops on her bike and rides off down the street.

"I'm gonna go for a ride. Check ya later." Jack says 5 minutes after Elsa leaves.

"You wouldn't be going to go see a certain feisty model would you?" Hiccup jokes.

All the guys chuckle as Jack blushes.

"Going to see Elsa is a death sentence. Why would I want to put myself in a dangerous situation like that?" Jack says as he tries to lie to his friends.

"Yeah sure" Aster say catching his bluff.

"Whatever. Bye jack asses!" He yells as he rides of in the same direction Elsa did.


	5. In My Head

**You guys have no idea how excited I am to have you read this. This one was super fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **I really like keeping these short and sweet. It makes it easier to focus on details instead of rushing to get this out to you guys. Let me know what you think please! It's a little spicy but I wouldn't call it smut just yet. I promise to be revealing what happened that night really soon. It will all make sense soon! Xoxo ~ Aqua**

Elsa looks down over at the beach as she sits on a small, hill-like cliff top. She sits with her shoes off, on the grass taking in the view and thinking to herself.

 _Wow. That was totally awkward. They are just horndogs, it doesn't mean anything obviously. Jack wouldn't stop looking at me though…_ Elsa thinks to herself as she smiles and blushes. _Woah girl chill. This is jack were talking about. Major player, womanizer, bad boy with the hottest body you've ever seen… Wait what? Shut up! That is a very bad girl! Do not think about how handsome he is, or how big his biceps are or how he looked at you with those gorgeous blue eyes and that perfectly styled hair…. holy shit I just did it again. What am I thinking?_

She puts her face in her hands and moans. She hears another bike pull up next to hers and looks up.

 _Shit. It's jack. Shit shit shit! Ok act natural. Do not act like you've just been thinking about him…. that way. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._

"Hey Elsa. Mind if I lay with you?" He asks as he motions to the grass next to her.

 _You can lay with me anywhere hot stuff. In my bed preferably…_

"Shut up!" She says out loud.

"What did I say?" Jack says confused.

"No not you… sure go ahead." She says.

"Umm.. there's no one else here." He says even more confused.

 _She is acting really weird. Who cares when you look like that._ He thinks as he looks down at her chest. _Woah bro. This is Elsa. The feisty, blue eyed platinum blonde you have known your entire life._ He thinks, taking another glance at the cleavage showing.

"Stop!" He yells making her jump.

"What the hell?" Elsa hisses back, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry just was thinking about something." He mumbles.

"What?" she says curious

"It's nothing...really stupid…So how was your shoot today?" he asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh it was cool. Nothing special." She says rubbing her arms.

"Are you cold?" He asks as the wind blows making her shiver.

"Here take my hoodie." He says as he strips off his hoodie, leaving his chest bare and exposed.

"Jack, I'm fine really I just…" She stops as she watches him pull the hoodie over his head. his hand rest on her hip as he prepares to put it over her head when he notices her staring at his chest.

 _Holy mother of god. He is….beautiful._ She thinks as she takes in his perfectly toned abs, pecs, biceps, the whole package. She turn her head blushes knowing he just caught her checking him out. He leans in closer and she turn her head back to face him. She notices his hand on her hip and looks up to see that his face a mere inch away from hers. He looks down at her full, pink lips as she looks at his. He leans in closer and kisses her.

 _Holy shit…._ She thinks as she feels his lips on hers. She closes her eyes and leans into the kiss, feeling one of his hands weave through her hair. She slides her hands up his arms and place one on the back of his neck and the other on his cheek. Keeping one knee bent, she slowly leans back until she lays flat of the grass. The top exposes her stomach and she feels his hand touch her bare skin _._

 _Woah…_ She thinks as the sizzling sensation hits her with a pang right in her core. She opens her lips slightly and he deepens the kiss. He tightens his grip on her hip, pulling her against his body. _Shit._ He thinks as he feels his body harden. They break the kiss to breath. His face mirrors her as his cheeks flush red. He smiles embarrassed. Elsa giggles and covers her mouth.

"Wow. That was...interesting." Elsa says… or asks.

"Sorry about..." Jack says, his cheeks bright pink.

"No.. its fine its just... I'm kinda in shock." She says with a smile.

"Why?" He asks, intrigued.

"Umm, cause i just made out with my best friend." She says with a sigh.

They look at each other and smile. His eyes travel down to her chest and almost pop out of his head. Cleavage is now practically spilling out of the top, making him swallow a moan. She looks up when she hears this and follows his gaze down to her boobs. Her boobs were practically popping out of her top.

"Jack!" She yells at him as she covers up her chest with his hoodie.

He blushes and chuckles.

"You have some seriously nice…" He is cut off by her hand slapping him on the back of the head.

"ow!" He yelps as he rubs the back of his head.

"Dick." She says as she slips his hoodie on and stands.

Just as she does so two trucks pull up with the rest of the group in them. She walks up between the two trucks and they roll down the windows.

"Hey! We knew we would find you guys here." Anna yells from the back seat of one of the cars.

"Umm, Jack why aren't you wearing a shirt?" and everyone chuckles as Jack runs his hand through his hair and Elsa blushes.

"She's just borrowing my sweatshirt because she stupidly left her jacket back at the garage." He says as he laughs at her.

"Here, we brought your stuff back from the garage." Hiccup says as he hands her her jacket and her bag.

"Thanks." She says stripping of the sweatshirt and tossing it to Jack. Everyone gets a look at what she is wearing and they look shocked.

"Elsa! What are you wearing?" Anna says in complete shock.

"It is so cute. Is it from the photo shoot?" Astrid says supportively.

"Yeah. I didn't wanna change so I just went to the garage where the doofuses made a big deal out of it. So I went for a ride." Elsa says.

"Ok I get what you're doing here, but why is he?" Rapunzel asked confused.

Everyone laughs at Jack knowingly. The only person who doesn't know Jack likes Elsa is Elsa.


End file.
